


jamie/katee 5

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-13-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 5

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-13-07

The first time was at a party.

It was late and everyone was drunk and one by one people were leaving or falling asleep where they sat. Music was playing somewhere, something completely ridiculous that you wouldn’t play at a party, but it was right as they sat there on the patio, staring up at the stars, drinking toasts to whatever constellations they could find, and a few they made up on their own.

Jamie named one, something very British and complete bullshit, and she laughed, that loud braying laugh that embarrasses her, but that she can’t quite help when she’s really happy. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her face against his chest, trying to silence her. It had made her laugh more until she realized that his hand was stroking her hair, that his fingers were threading through the short strands. She stopped laughing and raised her head, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

He was looking at her, eyes seemingly darker than the night around them, shadowed by the dim glow from the porch light. It was late and they were drunk, but his lips tasted like warmth and promise instead of beer and his hands felt like reassurance and seduction instead of fumbling. She moved into his lap and kissed him, let him kiss her, melting together in the unseasonable October heat.

It’s happened since then, enough times that she doesn’t count anymore, but few enough that she still could if she wanted to. She remembers every one in detail too vivid to be real, so she knows she remembers what she wants to remember, sees what she wants to see. But that doesn’t keep her from staring up at the sky long after she should be in bed, remembering the taste of warmth and looking up for a constellation that doesn’t exist.


End file.
